Persona 5 Duelist
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: The world is in danger from the Shadow Realm with a sinister monster trying to unleash something that will cover everything in chaos and darkness. The only hope is a group of teeangers who can use the power of the persona to save the world, or will they fail andf let it slip into ruins?


On another plane, one separate to ours two figures stood across from each other, one was a green eyed blonde haired girl dress as a magical girl and the other was a monster clad in green and black armour

"So we have met again" the monster said

"Dread Emperor Obsidia, I thought I got rid of you eons ago" the girl said

"Oh Mana, how foolish you are; you know I already have a plan in motion to conquer both worlds" Obsidia said

"I know that, but you are not going to succeed" Mana said

"The humans again, you think that they will stop the process, sure it worked when the Orichalcos Leviathan tried it, but I am not the Orichalcos; I am the Dread Emperor" Obsidia said "And you know that means my forces will win at the end and release Armityle on so I can conquer it" Obsidia said before he faded into the shadows

"Then I have no choice" Mana said "I must awake the ancient powers of the Persona" she said before returning the Dragon's sanctuary, once in there she created a blue glowing ring, turning it into a room full of crystal into a blue lit room resembling a card shop

"Welcome to the Velvet room, how good it is to see you again Mana" a man with a long nose said

"Hello Igor, I'm afraid that the time has come again" Mana said

"Yes it appears so" Igor said bowing "May I ask who my assistant is this time?" he asked

"I will be" a new woman said as she appeared

"Magician's Valkyria" Dark Magician Girl said as she looked at young woman as wore a costume similar to the Dark Magician Girl's only coloured aqua, purple and dark pink, which complimented her reddish coloured hair

"And I have decided on who the Wild Card should be" she said

"Who?" Mana asked as Valkyria showed them

"I see, an interesting choice" Igor said smiling

* * *

Ren Amamiya was not having the best time of his life. It all started when he was walking home one day when he saw a woman being assaulted by a bald man who was drunk and unstable; Ren shouted at the man causing the man to lose his balance and hit his head causing it to bleed, which led to the man threatening him with a lawsuit, the police being called and Ren getting arrested, unfairly tried and convicted, sent to juvie and now he was released on probation being sent to the city so he could attend the only school willing to take him after his time in juvie, and his guardian was expecting him, but what he didn't expect was that he's new guardian to be running a cafe that specialised in coffee and curry. An older gentleman with a pointed goatee and slicked back hair looked up

"Ah, you must be Ren Amamiya, correct?" he asked

"Yeah that's me" Ren said "And I take it your Sojiro Sakura?"

"I am, now you know why you're here right?" Sojiro asked

"Yeah, you're my court appointed guardian" Ren said

"Which means for the next year you'll be in my custody; so just as long as you stay in line and don't go getting into trouble because if you do you'll be sent back to prison, alright?" Sojiro asked

"Yes sir" Ren said smiling a bit before following up to the attic

"This will be your room for the next year, sorry I didn't prepare it for you" Sojiro said rubbing his head

"Its fine, just mean I can adjust it to the way I like it" Ren said

"I see, well I have to run some errands so I'll be back later" Sojiro said as he walked back downstairs before he looked back 'I hope he's going be okay, he's been through some tough times' he though before hearing Ren start to clean up. Sojiro frowned slightly before his phone went off, he sighed before looking at it.

* * *

"That was nuts" Ren said as he laid back on the couch in the now clean attic. It probably had been a couple of hours since he started, and now his was completely wiped

"Well, I don't think I've seen this place so clean before" Sojiro said walking up to the attic before he looked around. "You even found a plant...huh I don't remember having that up here, oh well you can get some fertilizer later for it" Sojiro said "Anyway we have to go to your new school and go over some paperwork so you can attend there" he said "So you better get to bed"

"Yipee" Ren said "Anyway, thanks for all of this"

"Like it was my choice" Sojiro said before throwing a set of keys "Those are so you can lock up at night, and remember you're under a curfew until I can trust enough"

"Sure thing" Ren said laying back on the bed before drifting off to sleep after several minutes.

* * *

Soon Ren heard the gentle melody of a piano as he walked into a card shop that was entirely blue, inside was a man dressed in a suit with a long nose, and a girl with long red hair wearing what Ren could call a magical girl's outfit

"Hello?" Ren asked making the two look at him

"Ah Welcome to the Velvet Room; my, my, my what a tangled path destiny has graced you with" the man said "I am Igor and this is my assistant Valkyria"

"Hello" Yalkyria said

"What is this place?" Ren said

"This place exists between mind and matter, separating dreams and reality. Only those who have forged the contract of the Fool may enter here and it seems like fate will steer you towards it" Igor said

"Why am I here?" Ren asked

"That will be revealed in time" Valkyria said smiling, "But be comforted by the fact that we will be here acting as your guides to this journey" Valkyria smiled

"Yes, it will be interesting to see what choices you make and where that will take you, but for now I'm afraid our time is nearly up" Igor said

"What wait?" Ren asked

"But do not worry, we will be here in case you need us" Valkyria said before the room turned white. It was at this instant that Ren woke up to see the sun rising

"What was that?" he asked panting

"Are you awake?" Sojiro asked

* * *

'that was a weird dream' Ren thought as he walked through the hallway of his new school, he could feel the elite status of this place, he looked through all of the trophy cabinets; most of them were for the girls volleyball team, that made Ren frown, even more so when he saw a black and white figure in the glass with a mask on his face, Ren tilted his head and so too did the mask figure

"HEY! Come on" Sojiro said shocking Ren

"Sorry, I was lost in thought" he said looking back before continuing on. Ten minutes later Sojiro had finished the paper work

"Excellent" the principal smiled "Now while you are here you won't cause any trouble otherwise you will be expelled; in all honesty there was some hesitation on your acceptance, only there were some circumstances that changed on our side, you may have done a variety of hidden things in your old school, but here you will behave yourself Keep in mind if you are thrown out of our school you will have nowhere else to go; understood?" he said

'where is this guy's neck?' Ren mentally asked "Yes sir"

"Good, no this is your class's head teacher

"I'm Sakayo Kawakami, where is your student ID" she said "Be sure you read the school rulebook and if there are any violations you will go to the guidance councillor's office; Also if you cause any problem, I will not defend you at all. Isn't that right Principal Kobayakawa?" she asked

"Yes, he will have no faults but his own" the principal said "Anyway when you come to school tomorrow you'll be required to see Miss Kawakami in the facility office before class start

"Yes sir" Ren said

"I hope you fit right in here," Kobayakawa said

"I do as well" Ren said before leaving with Sojiro

'Interesting choice we have this time' a voice said

"This could be interesting" the principal said

"Aw did I miss him?" a blonde haired girl said as she raced in panting

"I'm afraid so Miss Kagehoshi" Kawakami said

"Dang it" she said softly before walking away

* * *

The next day Ren got up and prepared for school, only to find a strange app on his phone, one he thought was linked to that 'Velvet room.' This who situation was creeping him out only the fact that it was like a video game he stumbled into was all that mattered. He smirked as he grabbed his bag and went down stairs to leave the shop when

"Sit down, now" Sojiro growled

"Yes sir" Ren said sitting down to a plate of what appeared to be a specialized breakfast curry and a piping hot cup of coffee. Seeing this made Ren freeze...someone had made him breakfast, no one had done that in a while; most mornings he would cook breakfast for everyone or just get something n the way to school.

"It's going to get cold" Sojiro said looking over his shoulder as the young man he was lodging in his knew something wasn't quite okay with this young man, but he didn't knwo what it was.

"Thanks" Ren smiled

"Well, as long as you are staying under my roof, I might as well feed you" Sojiro smiled before Ren left, switching the door sign on his way out. "jsut what has happened to you?" he asked the place where Ren was sitting during breakfast and sighed as he cleaned up

"Well that was fun" Ren said as he took cover while the rain was pouring down and of course he was an idiot and had forgotten to grab an umbrella, so there

* * *

he was waiting for the rain to stop when a girl ran under the same cover as Ren and lowered her hood revealing her long blonde hair, she looked over at Ren and smiled before turning back to the rain when a car pulled up, he girl became sombre looking as a car pulled up

"Good morning, I was wondering if you needed a lift to school?" a man in the "You're going to be late"

"Thank you" the girl said

"And what about you?" the man asked

"No I'm fine" Ren said as the car drove off as a boy with blonde hair ran up

"Screw that perfect teaching bastard" the boy said

"teaching bastard?" Ren asked

"What, you don't know who that is, you go to Shujin don't you?" the boy asked

"I'm new, so I don't know anyone" Ren said

"Oh right, sorry, I'm Ryujin Sakamoto and that bastard was Kamoshida. One of the worse people to enter our school, he treats it as his castle" he said sourly

'a castle huh; it's time to draw a field spell card' a voice in Ren's head said

"What was that?" Ren asked

"What was what, did you say something" Ryuji

"Yeah I was asking if you said something" Ren said before they turned down a road

"Anyway he struts around the school and acts like he's the king of it" Ryujin said

'the field card has been drawn, it is the Castle of perverted desires; it's time to duel' the voice said as the boys walked down an alley.

* * *

"WHAT'S THIS! Did we take the wrong way?" Ryuji asked as the two boys looked up at a castle that was coloured the same shade of red as dried blood.

"You mean this isn't the school?" Ren asked

"No, it isn't" Ryuji said before spotting the sign for Shujin academy "So where are we?"

"Um Ryuji" Ren said as they spotted an opened door. "I think someone's in there"

"Let's go!" Ryuji said as the pair ran into the castle

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here with a fic I didn't think I would ever be typing, a Persona 5 fic using Yu-Gi-Oh monsters in the place of actual personas which I don't think has been done before to my knowledge, so I thought it would be fun to try tod this. Now things will be a bit different but should mostly follow the same ideas and storyline with a couple of surprises along the way**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
